


Gold Dust Man

by RKatC



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013), 列王傳, 政坛野兽, 政壇野獸, 末日列車, 雪国列车, 驚奇4超人(2005)
Genre: M/M, 悲傷性愛, 柯王子(主), 火王子(輕微-過去式), 非主要角色死亡預警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: 這是兩個破碎的靈魂無意間救贖彼此的故事：Curtis三十二年來的每天幾乎如此，他沒想過Jack會記得他，反正Jack是個非要男人不可的同性戀，不是Curtis，他也會和別的男人睡。「Jackie、寶貝，告訴我，你到底想要什麼？」他在求他的東西，如今Curtis依然不想輕易給Jack。





	Gold Dust Man

**Author's Note:**

> ☞篇名來自樂團Fleetwood Mac的Gold Dust Woman，文章正文和歌詞有點關聯，但不完全是。  
> ☞請注意本文絕對是拉郎配，暗示All Jack傾向，以Curtis / Jack為主，包含悲傷性愛，會提到Johnny / Jack，以及Johnny死亡，如果有踩到雷點，麻煩請自行離開唷，可以接受的再往下看了。  
> ☞本文的Curtis年紀大Jack十歲，現在時間線上的Curtis是32歲，Jack是22歲。Johnny則和Jack年紀差不多，火王子視為同年也未嘗不可，以後如果有前傳會再補完其他設定。  
> ☞本文可以當作一篇有劇情的PWP 囧 或是單篇完結的文章，雖然我留了不少東西寫前傳和番外，但原則上不影響獨立閱讀本文，我還不確定什麼時候會生出它們。如果看不懂或想和我討論，歡迎留言喔！

 

※

沉默，粗暴，素行不良，是大部分人對Curtis的第一印象，極其刻板的那種，而他早已過了容易衝動的年紀。柔軟的毛線帽是他最喜歡的東西之一，他用它打扮或溫暖自己，俐落的極短髮型是他最經典的樣子，與之相反他還有著濃密的鬍子。

他的口袋裡不是每天有錢，但菸和打火機是一定要有的，比酒還重要，尤其是前者。

蹲坐在門前的樓梯上，他抽著菸，整晚沒停過。頭頂的日光燈忽明忽暗，發出奇怪的電流聲直至壞掉，完全熄滅。這就是他的人生，他的生活，住在鐵道旁的廉價公寓，窗戶和門框嘎嘎作響，從事晚出晚歸的低下層工作，沒有希望，沒有夢想，一輩子別想翻身。對他來說，睡醒睜開眼睛，不過是永無止盡深淵的開始。

沒錯，三十二年來，每天的每天幾乎如此。

濁白的煙霧在空氣裡久久不散，指尖的菸閃著點點紅光，他在可憐的肺泡裡掙扎，想起十二歲那年和情夫私奔的女人──鬈曲的長髮，眼眶周圍總是畫著深色的眼線，他應該叫她一聲媽媽，然而長相什麼的卻很模糊，現在就算再見面也絕對認不出來。他並沒有責怪女人遺棄他，至少她留給他足以買車票的錢，讓他乘上前往夏伊洛的火車。他加入皇家軍隊，成為軍人只是沒有更好的選擇，多年後又因為厭惡國王而離開軍隊。

 

 

※

沒有意外的話，Curtis的一天從晚上七點開始。

手機裡三條訊息，沒一件是好事，其中一個是早已忘記從哪搭訕的女人打來糾纏不清，剩下的是催促他去店裡。

操，有沒有搞錯！昨天忙到今天中午才下班，不到十二個小時又要他去上班。儘管嘴巴含糊不清得罵著髒話，Curtis依舊準備換衣服出門，別的不講，他可不想再欠Gilliam那老頭人情，鑒於最近剛換新的摩托車，他還欠了他不少錢。

很難想像夏伊洛這樣繁華熱鬧的首都，市中心黃金地帶的兩條街之外居然存有骯髒的貧民窟，觀光手冊提醒旅客千萬別到此地探險，由非法移民、黑道、妓女、其他不被待見的邊緣人所組成。在這裡門路最重要，龐大的地下經濟支撐一切，毒品與槍枝交易盛行，色情產業發達，暴力事件時有所聞，而Curtis上班的地方正是貧民窟裡的酒吧Snowpiercer。

店長Gilliam大概是有來頭的，Curtis懶得深究原因，每個在貧民窟落腳的人背後都有著故事。老頭不常到店裡，酒吧的大小事情是他和Edgar在處理，客源多是熟客，以致當店裡有生面孔出現時，著實引起不小的騷動，尤其是那樣出色的一個人獨自進來店裡，整間店簡直快沸騰起來。

是個男人。

毫無疑問。

坐在吧檯的另一側喝酒，喝得很猛，照那種喝法，等下很快就會醉了，又或者男人就是故意來買醉。在這種地方喝醉的下場悽慘無比，男人之所以能安然無恙地趴在吧檯昏睡，原因只有一個。

Curtis整晚的眼神在說「別動這個人。」

「真難得，終於想出手了？」Edgar趁機調侃Curtis，「沒見你對哪個男人有興趣，原來是標準太高。」他仔細打量男人，腦子裡的念頭一閃而過，說他不想要是騙人的。男人明顯是不屬於貧民窟的華麗生物，但Curtis在此也從未找到歸屬感，Edgar一直覺得Curtis難以親近，有些莫名崇拜Curtis卻不了解Curtis，Curtis今晚展現的慾望倒讓他感到十分有趣。

「起來，別給我死在這裡。」Curtis拍拍男人的臉頰。

「後悔的話就留給我。」

「我會把他弄走。」男人沒有反應，Curtis乾脆一手把人撈起放在肩上。

 

 

※

他是喜歡做愛的，算是容易維持的興趣兼本能。

在貧民窟「性」異常廉價，遠遠比不上毒品或槍枝，安全套和有用的抗生素則是更難拿到的東西，操他媽的套子永遠不夠用，性病就跟感冒一樣常見。Curtis從不否認自己的下半身沒節操可言，他睡過的床伴不計其數，最近一次做愛已經是三個月前的事情。

而今晚，他帶了一個男人回家。

以他的行事風格，他該用扔的，但Curtis遲疑一下，還是決定用放的把人放到床上。他斜倚在窗邊，完全沒有叫醒床上的人的意思，甚至無法解釋是哪來的耐心等待男人清醒。

Jack Benjamin──記憶裡的那個人，宛如失速的天使狼狽地墜落在Curtis面前， Curtis在Jack一走進酒吧就認出他了，明明當年連話都沒說過幾句，零星的回憶片段卻嫌記得太清楚。Edgar不認識Jack的臉與身份很正常，這個國家的王子因為健康因素長達數年沒有公開露面，比起王子早已被世人遺忘，他出現在貧民窟的事實更讓Curtis覺得荒唐與驚訝。

窗外的路燈透過滿是灰塵的玻璃折射詭異的光影，沉睡中的Jack不像個正常人類該有的樣子，皮膚蒼白得接近透明。Curtis叼著菸，遲遲沒點火，而床上的人似乎醒了，視線默默相接。

他可沒打算自我介紹。

幾分鐘後，帶點鼻音的聲音響起，「……Curtis？你是Curtis Everett？」

「我沒想過王子會記得我。」

「你救過我。」接著加上一句，「這髒兮兮的地方是哪裡？」

「看起來像路邊或公廁嗎？你本來該在那種地方醒來才對。這是我家。」Curtis熟練地點菸，「想死也不是那種喝法，難道你不知道走進的是Gay Bar？」他惡劣得將濃濁的白色煙霧吐在對方臉上，「還是說，我們的王子殿下本來就是『同性戀』？」國王認為那是一種病，Curtis知道是真的，Jack Benjamin喜歡男人，他只是想聽他親口承認。

「我就是同性戀，你有意見嗎？」

「沒有，不過與其醉到被一群陌生的男人輪姦，你最少感謝是我救了你吧！這是第二次了。」

第一次是在迦特附近的邊界，軍方封鎖消息沒說對象是誰，Curtis參與匿名的人質救援行動，直接開槍擊斃在場所有的恐怖份子，應該要卻沒留任何活口。他的鞋底沾著新鮮的血，走向前為那個人披上一條發霉的毛毯。那不是秘密，儘管了解真相的只剩下當事人和Curtis，他不想在「違抗軍令調查委員會」上解釋人質當時沒穿衣服，以及他如何判斷有一根老二即將捅進人質的屁股裡。

那個人質是基利波的王子。

那個人是Jack Benjamin。

Curtis永遠能一眼認出Jack，再然後是幾個小時前，他第二次救了Jack。

Jack咬著唇，滿臉厭惡的表情，「誰要你多管閒事。」他從口袋翻出手機，螢幕亮了又暗，暗了又亮，最終仍然剩下一片漆黑，迴映他殘缺不堪的靈魂。Curtis覺得他的狀態比當年在迦特還糟糕。

「你來Gay Bar不就是想找男人嗎，我可以。」反正Jack是個非要男人不可的同性戀，不是Curtis，他也會和別的男人睡。

「你是同性戀嗎？」Jack抬起頭。

「又不重要。」

「我才不要你的可憐。」

「沒有一次是因為可憐，在迦特的時候不是，這次也不是。」Curtis把菸捻熄，蹲在Jack面前，「只是想要謝禮，不過分吧？」

「那你就自己來拿。」

於是Curtis決定摁著Jack的腦袋親吻他。一開始是唇瓣的撕咬，Jack嚐到苦澀的菸草和煙燻味，Curtis的唇有些乾燥，接著是舌頭竄了進來，滑過被酒精浸潤的口腔，直到吸吮的動作越變越粗暴，他一把推開Curtis。不是吻的問題，是他太快就硬了，Curtis低笑著把他拖回來，把他抱到自己的大腿上。

兩根手指被塞進Jack的嘴裡，他用埋怨的眼神瞪著Curtis。

「好好舔，我不想弄傷你。」順便一提，貧民窟的人不會把錢用在潤滑劑上。床邊的櫃子或浴室應該有應付凍傷的劣質凡士林，但Curtis不反對花更長的時間打開Jack的身體，即使Jack舔得很不情願，他把沾著口水的指尖探入對方的小穴。

一個指節、兩個指節，Jack發出含糊的抽氣聲。

「你太緊了，放鬆。」Curtis用另外一隻手圈住Jack的陰莖，厚實的掌心包覆柱體，技巧性得上下搓揉，暗紅色的頂端冒出前列腺液，他收緊虎口掐住龜頭繫帶，放開，又突然握住根部往前推。這種感覺有點像射精，其實是更多的前列腺液被擠出來，不管Curtis是不是同性戀，Jack得承認他比他還會玩弄男人的身體。

「別太早射，我還沒進去呢。」Curtis按住了開口。

Jack把臉埋進Curtis的肩膀，後面不知道什麼時候已經吞下Curtis整根手指，隨著手指的搔刮分泌出腸液。「再一根？嗯？」聽起來像徵詢，Jack的穴口從縫隙被類似剪刀的動作分開、旋轉、抽插，慢慢擴大成一個可愛的小洞。它不停在收縮蠕動，乖巧得等待被填滿。

不公平的是此時的Jack全身赤裸，Curtis才準備要拉下褲襠的拉鍊。

「你別想我和其他人一樣幫你口交。」Jack在他耳邊吹氣：「去床上，我會把你該死的衣服脫掉。」

 

 

※

躺在Curtis那張狹窄的單人床上，Jack全身白嫩的肌膚和早已洗得破損的深色床單格格不入，他的體型偏瘦，肌肉線條優美，可惜缺乏爆發性的力量；收窄的腰沿著腹部兩側往下到骨盆像畫了V字型，富有意味的骨感和對比臀部身材比例說明，這是一具發育成熟且適合性愛的身體，而他們兩個都清楚Curtis早就全部看過了，不同的地方在於Jack上一次還只是未成年的孩子。

那個時候的他才幾歲？十五？頂多十六，在迦特開往夏伊洛的軍用卡車裡，哭著說求求你。他在求他的東西，如今Curtis依然不想輕易給他。

他用膝蓋壓著Jack的腿根，Jack想踢他卻換來再次狠狠插入的手指，「我喜歡你濕一點，越濕越好。」受到刺激的腸肉在某個微妙的位置給予Curtis強烈的回饋，Curtis本來就知道它在哪裡，用指腹輕觸，磨蹭，稍微用力按壓就能讓透明的腸液浸滿指縫，咕啾咕啾的水聲聽起來讓他非常滿意。

「你準備好了。」Curtis宣佈，他空出一隻手在熟悉的抽屜裡摸索，真他媽的運氣不好，用完了。他挑起眉毛，Jack的性經驗足以意識到狀況，他用腳勾著他，腳趾畫過他的小腿，「不要管那個東西，別停下。」

當他把龜頭抵著Jack的屁股，嫌棄公寓太髒的王子並未抱怨他們沒用安全套，反而在意起別的。

「從後面進來。」

好的，後背式，聰明的選擇。

因為Curtis很可能會折斷Jack的腰。

Jack自動轉過身，翹起屁股，Curtis貪婪得注視那個小洞被自己的老二撐到沒有皺摺，整根沒入，柔軟溫暖的腸壁包裹他，「我就知道你會這麼棒，你他媽太棒了！又濕又緊！」就算他如此用力操進去，Jack也欣然接受。

他像個婊子一樣趴在Curtis面前迎接Curtis。喔，他確實是婊子，Curtis的大肉棒在幹他的屁股裡面，而Curtis的囊袋在拍打他的屁股外面，他穴口周圍的嫩肉被不停翻進翻出，那些淫靡的水聲和肉體撞擊聲真實銳利得令他疼痛。

「Jack，要是覺得舒服就叫出來吧？」Curtis肯定Jack是舒服的，Jack的陰莖是硬的。

他舔著Jack的後頸，半強迫轉過Jack的脖子。Jack張著嘴沒發出聲音，牙齒微微打顫，下唇被咬得出血，完美的側顏看上去極其脆弱，眼睫毛泛著濕意，長長的眼尾積著水痕。

「操，你在哭嗎？」或許不算是，畢竟Jack沒有出聲，「停止咬你自己，你在流血。」Curtis想也不想就把拇指伸進Jack的嘴裡阻止他。

所以Jack咬了Curtis的手指，他掙扎著往前爬，Curtis扣住他的腰重重往前一挺，什麼都來不及了，Jack沒想到的有這一下，就頂在他最柔嫩的點上。急促的呼吸梗在喉嚨，他整個人都在發抖，Curtis的陰莖滑出去，拖出一截被磨得起白泡的分泌物，被操得泛紅的穴口忍不住痙攣。

「你他媽搞什麼？這麼快！」Curtis把Jack翻過來，「你射了。」

Jack在閉緊大腿和掩住臉兩個動作選了後者，平坦的小腹濺著精液。他用兩隻手臂擋住臉的上半部，除了起伏的呼吸，沒半點高潮後該有的慵懶愉悅。「Jack，看著我，我叫你看著我！」Curtis這才用上力氣，他硬是扳開Jack的雙手，把它們反剪到頭上。Jack露出的那張臉滿是倔強，嘴唇紅腫，雙眼發紅，眼眶周圍浮著水氣，一副要哭不哭的模樣能激起所有男人的嗜虐性。

「你知道我不是在強姦你吧。」他湊上前吻Jack，一直表現順從的Jack轉頭閃避，「Curtis，別這樣……」Curtis認為Jack自己都沒發覺說著不要的同時，正像個女人為他打開大腿。他再次頂入Jack的後穴，盈滿汁水的小穴成為他的形狀，穴肉緊緊吸著他，讓Curtis非常享受。

Jack一點也不喜歡面對面的傳教士體位，他無處可逃，雙腿被迫勾在Curtis的腰上，不得不和Curtis接吻，最討厭的是Curtis還在做多餘的事情。靈活濕潤的舌頭滑過他的耳垂，Curtis吸吮他耳後那一小塊細膩的肌膚，奇異的酥麻感到處迷走，在Curtis舌尖來到他耳廓外緣舔弄的瞬間，他脆弱的意識被擊中，帶著哭腔的甜蜜呻吟從喉嚨不經意流洩，那麼的難以自恃與淫蕩。

Jack的叫聲讓Curtis興奮極了，而且一旦真的叫出來就很難繼續忍耐。

Curtis放慢胯下的速度，試著愛撫Jack更多地方，他揉捏Jack的乳尖，指甲掐著脹成櫻桃色的顆粒；把Jack汗濕的頭髮梳到耳後，讓細碎的吻落在對方光滑的臉側和下巴。他發現Jack對近似調情的動作更有感覺，明明碰都沒碰，夾在他們中間的陰莖卻再度硬了。

「快……動一動……你為什麼不動……」Jack出了汗，脖子和胸前一片潮紅，他推不開Curtis，Curtis埋在他體內的男性器具靜止不動卻顯得更巨大，下腹又酸又脹被填得滿滿，綿延的快感衝不上高點。

「Jack，寶貝，如果你的手不知道該做什麼，就應該抱住我。」Curtis箝住Jack的下巴。Jack在對視的關頭突然像瘋子一樣開始劇烈反抗，「去你的，我不准你這樣叫我！」他不小心揮到Curtis的臉，像揍了Curtis一拳。Curtis彎起他兩條腿，用對折的姿勢和殘忍的垂直角度進入他，他的前列腺被狠狠輾過，陰莖吐出一絲白液，腰被操得騰空，老舊的床墊搖得快散架。

「又要去了嗎？」Curtis問他，但Jack卻閉起眼睛。

他撐著手臂將Jack禁錮在身下，Jack的眼角滑出液體。Curtis想了一下，他捧著Jack的臉，動作溫柔而強勢，如同老練的情人親吻Jack打顫的眼皮、額頭，然後是頭頂和頭髮。

「不要……你滾開……我不想做了……」Jack終於大哭起來。

Curtis明白Jack在不要什麼了，Jack並不是不要，而是太想要，甚至要不到。他抱緊Jack，灼熱的呼吸貼著Jack敏感的耳朵，「噓噓噓，乖，Jackie，聽話，當個好孩子，我知道你是好孩子，一直都是。」一切就像他想的那樣，Jack竟然邊哭邊把手環上他的脖子，緊緻的後穴不自覺絞著他。

「舒服嗎？」

「舒服……」

「知道我是誰嗎？」

「Curtis......」

「很好，看著我，今天晚上幹你的是我。Jack，好孩子，你要和我一起射嗎？」

Jack尖叫著達到第二波高潮，Curits則是射在他的身體裡。

 

 

※

他睡不著。

Curtis不是做完愛會後悔的類型，他躺在床上抽菸以迎接清晨到來，背後幾道火辣辣的抓痕是Jack報復他從後背式轉傳教士體位抓的。他的床很小，Jack側身貼著他，棕色的頭顱枕在他胸膛睡覺。他們之間的溫情莫名其妙，如果那種情緒可以稱之為溫情的話，Curtis不希望是受到迦特事件的影響。

他擅長一夜情，從來不會在床上把對方照顧得太好，但他昨天整個晚上都在關注Jack的情緒轉變。

Jack不想被看著臉做愛，不願意叫出聲音，他被另外一個男人壓著大力操幹，卻承受不起簡單的調情。他在床上是破碎的，走進貧民窟的Gay Bar只是想找某個人把自己變得更不堪，他不但允許Curtis不戴套子，還讓Curtis內射他。

如果Jack昨晚遇見的不是Curtis呢？

如果Curtis當年不要退伍，也許他已經晉升為少將或中將了呢？那他一定不會在貧民窟遇見Jack。

然而Jack現在在這裡。

在他身旁，半個身體的重量壓在Curtis身上。天色漸漸發亮，他銜著菸，指尖懶懶的滑過Jack的頭髮，柔軟好摸，仔細分辨是美妙的深巧克力色澤。Jack沒被他的動作弄醒，倒被手機吵醒了。

那支手機在嗡嗡震動，Curtis不想理會。

Jack眨著濕漉漉的懵懂雙眼，疑惑得看向他。Curtis在想：他們等下要不要再做一次，不是昨天晚上哭整晚的那種，Jack的眼睛還很腫，不過他肯定Jack的後面仍然很軟很濕。Jack最好有把膝蓋跪到瘀青的覺悟，想想是誰執意要求從後面來的。

Jack扶著腰，Curtis覺得他試圖坐起來的方式很可笑，總之他對Jack絲毫不感到抱歉。

「你的手機在響。」他告訴Jack。

Jack越過他去勾床邊櫃子上的手機，他們兩個人都是裸體，床單和被子被搞得一團糟，乾掉的汗水和各種體液的味道全部混合在一起，聞起來是充滿腥味的酸臭。Curtis漫不經心地抽起另一根菸，他搭著Jack的腰，來回撫摸之後手指順勢往下滑進Jack臀部的縫隙，用的是左手，不夠靈活，淺淺攪動著鬆軟的穴口。

「你不接電話嗎？」

Jack搖搖頭，意興闌珊得把臉擱在Curtis肩膀上。

他陷入一種清晨獨有的憂鬱，睫毛深處、鼻樑側邊、抿起的嘴角和每根髮梢都落下哀傷的陰影。他並不忌諱在Curtis面前用手機，先是查看通話紀錄，回覆訊息，發呆，然後點開相簿，一張又一張的相片跳進Curtis的視線。

老實說Curtis不關心王子的生活，Jack來自王室，無論國王一心一意覺得王子的病有多嚴重，這一切不能改變Jack熱衷大老二的事實。人民總是期待童話般的王室婚禮，如今國王把希望放在Michelle公主身上，而Curtis把兩根指頭插在Jack的屁股。

那裡還留著他昨晚射進去的精液，很容易就弄出黏膩的聲響。

Jack把手機扔回桌上，呼吸不穩，沉默得用下腹磨蹭Curtis，Curtis玩了他幾下就退出。等待這根菸抽完的時間意外得漫長，空氣裡的涼意滲入，他不確定是否真的聽見Curtis這樣問他：「Jack，你有男友嗎？」

「……什麼？」他睜大了眼睛，Curtis看著他像支解什麼腐敗物，任他發炎流膿。他的喉嚨乾得發痛，全身的血液尖叫翻滾，胃酸割過繃緊的聲帶，逼迫他如催吐嘔出一個名字：「Johnny，他叫Johnny。」

喔，難怪Curtis做愛的時候不可以稱Jack為寶貝。

是的，Johnny的特權。

那個相片裡穿著深藍色緊身上衣的男孩，笑容燦爛明亮，親暱得用手勾著Jack的後頸。如果不是Jack對著兩人合照的相片發呆，Curtis不一定會注意到那張相片，顯而易見的證據是，那是Johnny伸著手臂自拍的兩人接吻照，鏡頭對準Jack的臉。Curtis唯一不懂的是Jack幹嘛在他的床上想念另外一根老二，他感到被利用的憤怒。

「你聽好，不管Johnny是誰，我沒有動別人東西的嗜好。」

Jack感覺不到嘴唇的蠕動，「不，他死了。」停頓一下，「如果你要知道的話，我想是兩年前的昨天。」

「你──在他忌日當天和我上床？」Curtis相當錯愕，隨即很快理解，「謝禮我是收下了，但你的行為真他媽讓人不爽。你要搞清楚，我和你做愛，讓你高潮，這些可不是為了安慰你。」他翻身把Jack壓進床墊裡，膝蓋頂著Jack軟下去的陰莖，「王子殿下被我這種骯髒的人上，感想如何？嗯？作賤自己有讓你比較接近死掉的Johnny嗎？」

「……我不知道。」

比絕望更可怕的是Jack空洞的眼神，即使悲傷，他的眼裡什麼也沒剩下。

「你只是一個欠操的婊子而已。」Curtis喃喃說道。

 

 

※

Jack平躺在Curtis的床上。

幾分鐘前，Curtis扔下他去浴室沖洗。拜託，他才是被幹的，他有充分的理由優先使用浴室。Curtis就是個不體貼的混蛋，之於Jack卻很剛好。

他從一旁的抽屜翻出半盒面紙，隨便為自己擦拭，趁機環顧這間窄小的公寓。磁磚剝落，油漆斑駁，到處是灰塵和霉味，有限的空間裡包含一座瓦斯爐、簡易流理臺、小型冰箱──就算是廚房了，再加上一張木製咖啡桌、破洞的沙發；床邊矮櫃上面有包皺巴巴的菸盒和打火機；單人床緊鄰著窗戶，牆的另一面有簾子拉上一半的衣帽間兼儲藏室，再過去就是浴室。

一個基利波王室負責幫Jack照顧寵物的僕人都住得比這裡好，更別提外面就是鐵軌，整間公寓不時隨著經過的火車震動，僅有的恩賜是從窗戶流瀉進來的金色陽光，那意味著此時此刻。

Curtis生活縮影的其中一小格。

Jack神色漠然，嗅著指間的煙味進行弔念。

沒多久公寓的主人全身濕淋淋得出現，脖子上掛著毛巾。Jack聞得到Curtis身上的肥皂香，夾雜過甜的檸檬味，人工香料意外得並不討厭。他光腳走來走去，地板印著水痕，隨性套上牛仔褲和一件發皺的黑色V領T恤。

「回家去吧。」他彎腰撈起Jack的襯衫和長褲丟到床上。

Jack遲鈍得想：噢，他說的是我。

 

 

※

Edgar對Curtis昨天撿回家的男人很感興趣。

「誤闖貧民窟的觀光客？他太漂亮了。」偶爾就是會有這種天真的傻事發生。Edgar喜歡公私不分和客人搞上，不用花時間尋找或經營一段關係。相較之下Curtis的性偏好始終是謎，他見過女人在酒吧後門等Curtis，金髮豐滿型的，不過Curtis和男人似乎也行。

一杯顏色黯淡的啤酒被推到Edgar面前。

「閉上你的嘴，去送酒給客人。」Curtis頭也不抬，Edgar朝他做了鬼臉。他覺得Jack的年紀可能和Edgar差不多，Edgar可以當他弟弟，但Jack不行。

Jack是基利波的王子。

他媽的還是個喜歡被上的同性戀。

Curtis把冰塊倒進杯子裡搖得用力，細微的肌肉收縮和賁張的血管傳來似有若無的顫動，不是疼痛，卻怎樣也無法讓人忽視，他「啪」得一聲捏碎玻璃杯，醜陋的傷口冒出汩汩鮮血。

「欲求不滿還是心情不好？」Edgar瞄了他一眼，語氣幸災樂禍。

晚上十點不到，Curtis就提早下班。

他繞到離貧民窟最近的城區，街道乾淨，新舊時代的建築物和諧相容，突兀的他連呼吸都瀰漫著腐敗味。掛著大片遮雨棚，外面附有露天座位的咖啡館是唯一燈還亮著的店，別誤會──不管它是否還在營業，貧民窟的人喝難喝的私釀酒或黑咖啡，也不可能有興致研究奶泡拉花。事實上整個貧民窟找不到半家咖啡館。在冷得要死的冬天，假酒也有人敢喝，Curtis曾經用受潮的咖啡和僅有的威士忌，再加上變質的奶油塊調成愛爾蘭咖啡來暖身，簡直做作的不得了。

他從口袋摸出菸，等這包菸抽完就滾回他應該在的地方。

 

 

※

進入初秋的晚風迎面刮著臉頰，摩托車拐入最後的彎角。男人自視線裡的一個小點逐漸清晰。Curtis把車子停好，意圖沒看見男人穿著單薄的襯衫，坐在樓梯上，全身發抖的樣子。

嘖，王子殿下像剛被搶劫，昂貴的西裝外套到哪裡去了？

Jack用冰涼的手指捉住Curtis。

Curtis愣了一下，他甩開那雙手，意義不明得拍拍Jack的頭頂。就這樣，沒有更多了，一隻流浪貓還能得到牛奶之類的，王子則是超出他的能力範圍。他掏出鑰匙開門，Jack在他身後並不安分，跟著擠進門縫。Curtis把Jack擋在門口，Jack死命扳著門不讓他關門。

「Curtis，我抽了你的菸，最後一根。你放在床邊櫃子上的那包。我，嗯……」他習慣性的舔舔嘴唇，「我幫你買菸了。」

沒有比這個更好的理由，Curtis盯著對方伸出的一小截粉色舌頭，最終無聲的同意。

Jack確實幫他買菸了，相同的牌子，總共四包。他不客氣得拆開包裝，好吧，Curtis承認他永遠需要這些。考慮到等下要發生的事情，他比較希望Jack帶來的是酒。

那是道爬在右手大拇指上的割傷，除去原先包紮的繃帶，底下的傷口又長又深，兩邊的肉翻開。Curtis邊抽菸邊喝便宜的蘭姆酒，Jack看著他用打火機消毒針，笨拙得用左手為自己縫合，他聽過他高潮時的低吼，顯然吃痛的嘶嘶聲很難聯想到Curtis給人的硬漢印象。

「就算是你也會怕痛的，而且你縫得很醜。」Jack皺起一張臉。

「過來我這裡。」Curtis對他說道。

基利波的王子長這麼大沒做過照顧傷患的工作，第一下用針穿過肉的感覺讓他噁心，Curtis按著他的手慢慢把針推入，翻開的肉滲出鮮血，兩側的肉被線段收攏，形狀像節肢動物。他在上面打結，沒有剪刀，只能低頭咬斷線，粗糙的觸感來自Curtis撫摸他的後頸，還有些搔癢，Curtis的掌心和手指布滿老繭。

Jack抬起頭，拖著長長的眼尾有種天生的委屈。Edgar說得對，他長得太漂亮了，還有，今天晚上的天氣真他媽冷。「你在門口等我多久了？」Curtis捻熄菸頭。

「也許三、四個小時？或者更久。」他不確定。

Curtis瞇起眼睛，傷口火辣辣如燒灼般疼痛，大量攝入的酒精在他體內流竄，一股熱流往下腹匯集，他聲音沙啞得命令他：「Jack，坐上來。」

就像信號，但今夜開始得並不尋常。

Jack坐在Curtis身上，研究著他的表情，兩隻手把玩他的鬍子，滑過毛茸茸的下巴，掩飾一個認真的、由王子主動的吻。

「Curtis，你喝醉了嗎？」

「你覺得呢？」Curtis脫了他的褲子。

Jack小聲得抱怨會冷，縮進Curtis的懷中。他掏出Curtis褲襠裡的陰莖，Curtis這混蛋沒穿內褲，從牛仔褲彈出來的場景堪稱壯觀，柱身脹成紫紅色。他的套弄稱不上舒服，握得還不夠緊，Curtis懲罰性質的揉捏他屁股。

「為什麼要等我？」

Jack扁起嘴，Curtis根本不期待他回答。

他低頭咬上Jack的鎖骨，舌頭沿著獨特的形狀舔過，輕輕吸吮他的喉結，「想留下就讓我看看你有多少誠意？嗯？」那種力道和方式肯定會留下吻痕，Jack跟著發出一連串近似啜泣的呻吟，Curtis拉著他的手往後面探入。

「你知道我受傷了，自己擴張看看，不要跟我說你不會。」

但這個主意爛透了，Curtis相信找死是Jack最大的天賦，例如：輕易用手操著自己，一邊不知羞恥得告訴他：「你知道……裡面可能還有你的……太深了……我自己清理不到……」

「真該死，誰他媽教你這些的？」

「嗯……前男友？」

「操、Jack──」

Curtis狠狠撞進他的體內，把他釘在火熱的老二上。倒不是說Curtis忌妒一個死去的人或怎樣，提起Johnny的舉動無疑催化他們不合時宜的激情，而且Jack表現得相當喜歡用坐姿做愛，就算必須被Curtis進入得那麼深，無法合攏的穴口傳來被幹的咕啾聲，每一次的下墜都跌落快感邊緣，他攀著Curtis的脖子像是不能離開這個擁抱。

他把Curtis吸得太緊了，飽脹感一直滿到前面，很快就舒服得想射了。他眨眨迷濛的雙眼，餘光裡的Curtis繃緊小腹，兩手環著他的腰催促他扭動。他抬起臀部，重重坐下，感受巨大的龜頭撐開緊緻的腸壁，不停重複這些動作讓他的腰、大腿肌肉和小腿痠痛。

他小心翼翼得看向Curtis。

Curtis捕捉到那種意思，把Jack的頭按向自己，「Jackie、寶貝，告訴我，你到底想要什麼？」

「Curt......Curtis.....」他叫著他。

「繼續，說出來。」

「讓我高潮，求你了！」

結果Curtis沒幫他手淫，他們倒在沙發上，Curtis一從前面進入他，他就射了，並用雙腿圈住想拔出的Curtis。他的後穴持續收縮，屁股緊緊含住精液，以此得到Curtis高潮時的一句稱讚。

「Jack，好孩子！」

可是好孩子不回家，Curtis的手指插進Jack的頭髮裡，原本縫好的傷口新裂出血痕。

 

 

＃END

**Author's Note:**

> Seb和他的角色們都可愛死了ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ 因為被拉郎的柯王子萌得死去活來，看都看不夠，只好自己寫來自娛也分享給喜歡柯王子的朋友們囉！歡迎大家分享其他柯王子的文章給我看 (AO3好少，我需要更多阿阿阿~) 也請留言讓我知道你喜不喜歡本文、或是有沒有興趣看柯王子的前傳或番外唷！


End file.
